Gladys Sharp
Gladys Sharp is the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks' 12th full-length animated feature film, Over the Hedge. She is the former chairwoman of the Home Owners Association, Dwayne's boss, and Tiger's former owner. In the film, Gladys is disgusted by animals and is very strict on her rules. She hires Dwayne to exterminate the animals, to no avail. In the end, Gladys gets fired from her job, her house is destroyed, she loses all her hair, and is arrested and sent to prison for illegal traps after trying to kill RJ and the gang with her weed hacker along with resisting arrest and assaulting two cops. She was voiced by Allison Janney, who later played Ms. Grunion in another DreamWorks film Mr. Peabody & Sherman. Biography In Over the Hedge At the start of the film, Gladys is the chairwoman of the Home Owners Association, obsessed with the quality of every home in the neighborhood. Gladys then makes contact with RJ and the rest of the gang on her proch, and she promptly scares them away. Unfortunately for Gladys, the animals return many more times to steal food, which risks ruining the neighborhood. She then calls and hires Dwayne LaFontant as her henchman to kill RJ and his best friends. Dwayne fails at catching them, and Gladys is horrified when she discovers all of the animals roaming her house for food and she gets sprayed by Stella the skunk. Later on, the animals return to Gladys' home with Dwayne's van, only to destroy it. Enraged by the fact that her beautiful home is in shambles, Gladys charges the hedge that the animals are hiding in with her weed whacker. She is then frozen in time after Hammy consumes an energy drink, which allows him to move faster than the speed of light. He activates a illegal trap, the Depelter Turbo, which Gladys purchased to help eliminate the animals. Gladys ends up activating the trap and screams in rage (And likely in pain as well) as it incinerates her. Police arrive and end up capturing Gladys, who lost all of her hair to the Depelter Turbo and was fired from her job. She is last seen putting up a fight against the officers arresting her for possessing the Depelter, which she knew was illegal to own in that state. It is likely that the officers eventually restrained her, and added resisting arrest and multiple counts of assaulting two officers to the charges against her, ensuring that she will almost certainly be facing a lengthy prison sentence. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game In the events of the video game she gets released and her hair grows back, but the game is non-canon to the movie. After firing Dwayne, she hires a construction crew to take down the forest and another exterminator to get the animals. The crew starts at her house so she could build a pool in her backyard where the forest once was. However, the gang stop this by bringing endangered animals to the forest so the crew stops before they take down the forest. Personality Gladys is shown to be an extremely short-tempered, obnoxious, cruel, and arrogant person. She is a neat freak who is absolutely determined to have a clean and orderly house, and becomes so angry and furious when RJ and his friends mess it up. She is a wild animal hater who hires Dwayne to take out RJ and his friends. Gladys is greedily obsessed with all of the homes in the area being perfect and wants to get rid of the animals because she is not only disgusted and horrified by them, but she also thinks they are lowering the property values. Appearance Gladys wears a black dress suit. She has pale skin, short black hair, brown eyes, and she is very tall. She wears red lipstick. After she was hit by the Depelter Turbo, she lost almost all of of her precious hair and became almost bald. Gallery Trivia * Gladys is very similar to Cruella de Vil: Both are animal haters and get arrested at the end of the film. The only difference between the two is that Cruella De Vil is the main antagonist of her film (101 Dalmatians) and Gladys is the secondary antagonist of her film (Over the Hedge). Category:Characters Category:Over the Hedge characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Villainess Category:Leaders Category:Cowards Category:Business man Category:Wealthy Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Crazy characters